Well This Is Awkward
by dracosgirl1720
Summary: When Hermione runs into Draco one night and they get caught up in certian activities they also find out something that hermione is very shocked by and Draco is very amused by...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Draco, Hermione, or anything Harry Potter.  
><strong> 

Hermione had just left the great hall halfway through dinner because she remembered she had an essay to finish and even though harry and Ron told her to do it tomorrow being Hermione she just had to do it tonight.

She was just getting to the end of the corridor her essay on her mind of course that she didn't see when someone came out of the shadows from the other end of the corner she was about to turn.

When she saw them she jumped and put her hand over her heart. "Ugh Malfoy you stupid prat you scared the bloody hell out of Me." he stepped all the way out of the shadows and had his trademark smirk on his face.

"Well well look who's here and without boy wonder and weasel." "Leave me the hell alone Malfoy" and she tried to walk past him but he just stepped in her way.

"What the fuck do you want ferret?" he started circling her like a lion getting ready to pounce.

"My such colorful language you have there granger although I can assure you that fuck has something to do with what I want". He smirked as he saw her shudder and blush and then continued speaking

"You know if I were you mudblood I would be careful about walking in dark corridors alone you never know what or he paused who might be lurking around".

"She gasp and then breathed in a deep breath trying to relax herself was she really getting a tad hot by what he was saying. " I can take care of myself Malfoy I don't need harry or Ron to protect me I'm a big girl".

Draco stopped in front of her and let his eyes wander over her body.

Hermione felt self-conscious under his wandering eyes and crossed her arms over her chest and said "what are you looking at?

He smirked his eyes going back to her face and he said "My my your right you are a big girl". Then he licked his lips.

She blushed and looked down and then said " eww your sick Malfoy I would never..."

"Oh come now granger I know you want me". "yeah right" he smirked and pulled her face up to look at him after a minute he said" you lying granger".

She looked up into his eyes and almost got lost in them they were so beautiful like a stormy ocean clouded by lust. She shook her head and said "No I'm not."

He then began circling her again and stopped directly behind her and ran a hand from the top of her neck all the way down to her lower back.

His touch sending chills up her spine and then she shivered. He smirked and whispered in her ear "Its ok Granger don't deny it". His hand moving around to her front and drawing small circles around her stomach.

"I've seen the way you stare at me during meals and classes and the looks on your face when I'm all over another girl touching and kissing her because you know that secretly long that's it you I'm doing those things to don't you my little mudblood."

Hermione was speechless because everything that he had said was right she would never admit it but she did want Draco as did so many other girls. She did wish and long to be those girls to feel his touch his infamous lips and tongue which she had herd so much about.

She wanted every part of him. She knew that it was forbidden and that Harry and Ron would kill her and that she should not be having these feelings about him especially him but she couldn't help it. She had wanted him ever since the middle of 3rd year and she was in her 6th year now and it also didn't help that some of the girls that she knew would brag about their experience with the Slytherin prince / sex god.

She had tried to fight off the feelings that she had but she was a teenage girl who had hormones and who had just happened to really want her enemy.

She then gasped as she felt his tongue on her ear she let out a small moan and grabbed onto his arms. He smirked and then made his way down her neck. She let out another moan. "He's even better then they describe" she thought.

"Do you want me granger"? His hand going down further under her robes and to the hemline of her skirt.

She thought about it for a sec and figured she might not get to do this again so why not just give in to temptation just this once.

He pressed himself into her and she gasp and said "yes."

" thats what i thought" and with that he pulled her around the corner and slammed her hard against the wall and then pressed himself into her.

She really got turned on by him being rough and moaned into his mouth. his kissed her hard bruising her lips while his had was going up her thigh when he got to her knickers he ran his fingers over them and she gasp and arched her back into him.

He smirked on her lips and then moved them to her neck kissing biting and sucking hard so he made sure to leave his mark. Hermione's hands were in his hair tugging on it. She loved this she had never felt these type of feelings before Draco's hands were everywhere and she wanted him so bad right now she bucked her hips against him and he pressed into her more. "Uhhh" she moaned

He smirked and pulled away from her for a sec he really wanted to take things further surely she could see the look of want and lust in his eyes and the bulge in his pants. He looked at her and took in her swollen red lips, her chest rising and falling and her pink cheeks and he needed to have her!

He grabbed her hand and told her "come on" she smirked for the very first time in her life and followed him. They ran to the nearest broom closet as fast as they could but when they opened they were in for a big shock. inside the broom closet was professor Snape and McGonagall going at it like two love struck teenagers.

Hermione gasped and her mouth went into an o shape while Draco smirked and cleared his throat. The couple broke apart instantly and looked at the two students shocked.

Professor"? Hermione asked very shocked. "Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy "McGonagall said rather embarrassed to be caught snoging the potions professor.

"What are you two doing here"? Snape said. "well this is awkward but we were going to use the closet for the same activities that you and professor McGonagall were using it for sir Draco said but don't let us interrupt you we will find another closet right granger?"

"Right "she said with a still very shocked and unbelievable expression on her face

"Well carry on then" said Draco smirking as he walked away and pulled her with leaving two very embarrassed and shocked professors.

**A/N: Soo?**

**Review!**

**-Dracosgirl1721**


End file.
